The Summer After 5th Year
by WallWatcher33
Summary: Remus blames Harry for Sirius's death. Written due to the request from "st-potter".
1. Harsh Words

**The** **Summer After 5th Year  
><strong>**By: Accalia Silvermoon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did, Remus would have married Harry instead of Nymphadora Tonks!**

Chapter One: Harsh Words

It was the last day of Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
>Just one week prior, Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, had been killed at the Department of Mysteries during the battle for the Prophecy,<br>and Harry blamed himself. Now, Harry walked down a deserted corridor near the Potions classroom, his thoughts whirling.

Lost in thought, Harry nearly walked into a tall man, shabbily dressed, his light brown hair flecked with gray.  
>"Sorry, Professor Lupin!", Harry mumbled, his face turning red. "It's all my fault!", Harry muttered under his breath.<br>"If I hadn't believed that stupid fake vision, Sirius wouldn't have died and Professor Lupin would still have his best friend!"

"Yes, it is!", Remus spat coldly. "Thanks to you, I've lost my best friend! I've lost everything!  
>But you don't even care, do you? You've got tons of well-wishers, friends, and even a fanclub behind you!<br>I can't believe everyone, including Dumbledore, are turning a blind eye to your recklessness! I hate you!"  
>Without another word, Remus shoved past Harry and stormed off down the corridor.<p> 


	2. At Privet Drive

Chapter Two: At Privet Drive

It had been a month and a half since Harry had returned to Privet Drive for the summer.  
>He had written to Remus a few times, asking for forgiveness, but his letters always returned unopened.<br>His letters to the Order always included things like "I'm fine" and "Dursleys are treating me okay".  
>Uncle Vernon had started beating him, too. Apparently, the Dursleys were still angry with Harry over the Dementors.<p>

And as if the the beatings weren't bad enough, Harry had also contracted pneumonia.  
>It had started out as a bad case of the flu. Everyone in the neighborhood had it and it hadn't taken long for Harry to catch it too. As his flu had not been treated, though, it quickly worsened,<br>turning into a full-blown case of pneumonia.

Currently, Harry lay on his bed with, weak and feverish, and barely conscious, with quill, ink, and parchment.  
>If Harry didn't get help soon, he wouldn't live much longer.<br>The week before, on his birthday, Harry had gotten a letter from Ron, telling him that Sirius had been rescued from the Veil,  
>and Remus was apparently estatic about it. Over the past three days, Harry had gotten tons of letters from Sirius, but he refused to answer them, in fear of endangering his godfather. Sirius's last letter had come a few hours ago, asking Harry why he hadn't replied to his letters and accusing Harry of letting all the fame get to him.<br>Privately, Harry thought it was better this way. At least if Harry didn't write to Sirius, his godfather wouldn't be in danger by association.

His hands shaking violently, Harry slowly wrote out a short letter.

To whoever gets this letter,  
>My name is Harry James Potter and I am 16 years old.<br>I live at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.  
>I have pneumonia and I don't think I will live much longer.<br>I am of sound mind and body as I write this Will.  
>I leave my Invisibility Cloak, the photo album that Hagrid gave me at the end of my first year, and the Marauders' Map to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.<br>I leave all the money in my Gringotts vault to the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.  
>I also ask that Sirius Black take Remus Lupin to Diagon Alley and make him buy himself some new robes and a new briefcase.<br>Sincerely,  
>Harry James Potter<p>

Slowly rolling the parchment into a scroll and tying it to Hedwig's leg, Harry weakly crossed over to his window and opened it wide enough for Hedwig to fly through. Using the last of his remaining strength, Harry staggered back to his bed and collapsed onto it, his eyes closing as he fell into nothingness. 


	3. At Grimmauld Place

Chapter Three: At Grimmauld Place

The members of the Order of the Phoenix filed into the kitchen, talking amongst themselves as they sat down at the long table.  
>Suddenly, all conversation was halted as Hedwig flew through an open window.<br>Sirius instantly jumped up out of his seat and raced over to Hedwig, taking the letter from her leg and reading it.

As he read, his face grew paler and paler. Then he threw the letter onto the table and stalked out of the kitchen.  
>Remus went after him. "What is it, Padfoot?", the werewolf asked, placing a hand on Sirius's shoulder.<br>Sirius turned to face him, his eyes filled with shock and horror and tears running down his face. "Harry's dying!", he choked out. "That letter was his Will."

Remus reeled backwards at those words. Suddenly, everything made sense.  
>How shaky Harry's handwriting was this summer...how sick Harry looked when doing chores outside...Harry was dying.<br>"Wh...what's wrong with him?", the werewolf croaked. "Pneumonia", Sirius said quietly.

Grabbing his wand, Remus hurried to catch up with Sirius, who was nearly at the front door.  
>"Are we going to get him?", the werewolf asked quietly. "Yes!", Sirius replied grimly.<br>Desperately, the two wizards ran down the front steps and disapparated. 


	4. Rescuing Harry

Chapter Four: Rescuing Harry

Sirius and Remus appeared on the street outside Number 4 Privet Drive.  
>Quickly walking to the front door, Sirius flat out running, Remus rang the doorbell.<br>The two wizards waited as they heard heavy footsteps pounding toward the door.  
>Then, the door opened to reveal a beefy mustached face that Sirius assumed to be that of Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley.<p>

"Yes?", the walrus...I mean Vernon asked suspiciously, glaring at their wizarding robes.  
>"Er...", Sirius searched for words. "We're here to see Harry Potter!", Remus said quietly.<br>Vernon's eyes narrowed. "There is no Harry Potter here!" the walrus-sized man yelled, slamming the door in their faces.

"Well, that was rude!", Remus said mildly. Sirius glared murderously at the door.  
>"Shall we barge right in, Mr. Moony?", Sirius asked, eyes glinting with mischief.<br>"I do believe we shall, Mr. Padfoot!", Remus replied, grinning in spite of himself.  
>Sirius rubbed his hands together in anticipation as Remus drew his wand.<br>"On the count of three. One...two...three!" "ALOHAMORA!", both Marauders yelled.

The door flew open to reveal Vernon's furious face.  
>"WHAT DO YOU FREAKS WANT NOW?", Vernon yelled, his mustache quivering ominously.<br>"Silencio!", Sirius said, smirking in satisfaction as Vernon's words were abruptly cut off.  
>Petunia gave a small shriek of terror from where she hid behind Vernon.<br>"Now," Sirius said dangerously. "You, Petunia, are going to tell me where my Godson is!"  
>Trembling, Petunia shakily pointed upstairs. "In his room. It's the one with all the locks on the door!", she stammered.<br>Without another word, Sirius hurried up the stairs, Remus hot on his heels.

As he saw all the locks on Harry's door, Sirius growled under his breath. "Dursley...", the animagus growled.  
>Quietly, Remus whispered, "Alohamora!" and the door swung open with a click.<br>Stepping into the room, the two slowly looked around.

"HARRY!", Sirius shouted as his eyes fell on the bed.  
>Instantly rushing to Harry's side, the two men stared in shock at the boy.<br>Harry's face was deathly pale and he was practically soaked with sweat.  
>Every visible part of the teenager's body was black and blue,<br>and his breathing was coming in harsh gasps.

"Oh God..." Sirius whispered. Snapping out of his shock, Remus gently laid a hand on Harry's forehead and cursed at how hot he was.  
>Pulling out his wand, he quickly incanted " Reprehendo siccus!", and gasped as a bright red 106 flashed above Harry's bed.<br>"Shit!", Sirius cursed. "Come on, Remus! We'd better get him to Madam Pomfrey as quickly as possible!"  
>Scooping the sick boy into his arms, Remus silently begged Harry to hold on as they ran out of the house.<p>

Looking at each other, Sirius transformed into Padfoot as Remus flung out his wand arm.  
>With a loud bang, the Knight Bus appeared. Pushing past the pimply conductor, Stan Shunpike,<br>the man and the dog hurried onto the bus with Harry clutched tightly to Remus's chest.  
>"Hogwarts!", Remus said urgently as he paid Stan the required amount of Galleons, Harry's gasping breaths growing weaker with each passing second.<br>Then they were off. 


	5. Hogwarts

Chapter Five: Hogwarts

With a bang, the Knight Bus stopped just outside the front gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry The whole trip from Privet Drive to Hogwarts had barely taken five minutes, which was good, because Harry's breathing was now almost nonexistant.

As soon as the Knight Bus left, Sirius transformed back into himself and quickly took Harry from Remus.  
>Looking down at the boy, Sirius was surprised at how much younger Harry looked when asleep.<br>Quickly, Sirius and Remus ran through the open gates and through the grounds until they reached the castle.  
>Remus used his wand to blast open the doors to the Entrance Hall and they hurried inside. However, as soon as they entered the castle, Harry gave one last shuddering gasp and finally ceased to breathe, lying still as death.<p>


	6. To Save a Life

Chapter Six: To Save a Life

Sirius felt his panic increase tenfold as he looked down at Harry.  
>With shaking hands, he quickly placed two fingers on the teen's neck.<br>There was no heartbeat.

Letting out a scream of anguish, Sirius sank down to the floor, face buried in his Godson's messy hair, sobbing uncontrollably.  
>Remus moved over and sat down beside Sirius. "Padfoot, what's wrong?", the werewolf asked worriedly.<br>Sirius looked at Remus, his gray eyes shining with pain. "He's gone!", the animagus choked out.

Remus quickly took Harry from Sirius and laid the dead teen on the floor.  
>"There's no time to waste, Padfoot!", the werewolf said quickly.<br>"There's a Muggle method I can use to restart his heart and get him breathing again!"

Nodding in consent, Sirius watched, hardly daring to hope, as Remus pushed down on his Godson's still chest and blew air into the boy's mouth, while pinching Harry's nose shut to keep the air from escaping.  
>After about three rounds of this, Harry suddenly coughed weakly, then started breathing, barely, but at least he was breathing, unlike before.<p>

Sirius gasped out his thanks as he quickly scooped Harry back into his arms and stood,  
>running as fast as he could to the Hospital Wing, Remus hot on his heels. <p>


	7. Hospital Wing

Chapter Seven: Hospital Wing

As the two men burst through the Hospital Wing doors with Harry in Sirius's arms,  
>Madam Pomfrey suddenly appeared, which was just as well, because Harry had stopped breathing again.<br>Forcing Sirius and Remus out of the Infirmary, she immediately set to work on getting Harry to breathe again.

Two hours later, Madam Pomfrey came out of the Hospital Wing, looking exhausted.  
>Sirius, who had been pacing up and down the corridor in a blind panic, instantly rushed to her, Remus close behind. "How's Harry?", the animagus asked frantically. "Is he alive? Can we see him?". Madam Pomfrey's shoulders slumped. "Yes, you may see him, and yes, he's alive...for now."<p>

Remus paled and Sirius's heart dropped into his stomach.  
>"What do you mean...for now?", the animagus asked hesitantly. Madam Pomfrey sighed.<p>

"What I mean is that Harry's in a coma and probably won't survive the next few hours.  
>If he survives the night, then his coma shouldn't last much longer. But..." she broke off. "But?", Remus prompted gently. "But, he seems to be giving up!" Madam Pomfrey sighed, shaking her head sorrowfully.<p>

"What?", Sirius whispered in disbelief.  
>"Well, with everything Harry's been through, trolls, a possesed Defense teacher, basilisks,<br>the Triwizard Tournament, Voldemort's return, Umbridge, and your death a few months ago,  
>It seems he doesn't see any reason to live, anymore."<p>

Madam Pomfrey looked at Sirius sympathetically. "I would suggest talking to him. He won't be able to hear you consciously, but he might sense your presence.  
>And though he won't be able to understand you, it can't hurt. Hearing familiar voices might be comforting to him.<br>It might be a good time to say your goodbyes, just in case he doesn't pull through."

Remus quickly conjured an armchair for Sirius, who sank into it shakily, eyes wide and staring blankly ahead.  
>"He's giving up. Because he doesn't think he's worth anything. Because nobody ever told him he was worth anything. And now he doesn't know why to live!" .<br>Sirius dropped his head into his hands, shoulders heaving with silent sobs .

Remus let out a strangled sob, face buried in his arms. "This is all my fault!", he sobbed, brokenly.  
>Sirius jerked his head up, staring at Remus in shock. "What?", he whispered.<p>

Remus's shoulders trembled violently. "After you died, I sort of blamed Harry for your death and told him that I hated him."  
>Sirius stared at his friend in horror. "Remus..." the animagus whispered, slowly shaking his head in disbelief. "How could you?"<p>

Another sob tore out of Remus's throat. "I'm sorry!" he choked out, his eyes filled with pain and guilt, and his voice full of misery.  
>"I was just so upset after you died, and there was this little voice in the back of my mind that just kept saying that if Harry hadn't believed that fake vision, you wouldn't have died, and I just started listening to it after a while..."<p>

Sirus moved forward and pulled his friend into a hug "It's okay Moony!", the animagus said quietly.  
>"What's done is done. While I don't like what you said to Harry, I understand why you said it. I forgive you."<p>

Remus shook his head desperately. "No!", the werewolf let out a hiccupping sob.  
>"I don't deserve f..forgiveness, you have every right to...to hate me for what I said to H...Harry!"<p>

Sirius pulled back, suddenly angry. "Listen to me, Remus John Lupin!", he growled, shaking Remus roughly by the shoulders.  
>"If you don't shut up, already, with the self-loathing, I am going to strangle you and then tear you limb from limb with my bare hands! Understand?"<br>Remus nodded quickly, eyes wide in fear.  
>"Good!", Sirius sighed, sinking back in his chair.<p>

"Now!", the animagus said, suddenly jumping to his feet.  
>"Let's give Harry a reason to live!"<p>


	8. A Reason To Live

Chapter Eight: A Reason To Live

Sirius and Remus entered the Hospital Wing and went straight to Harry's bed.  
>Harry's face looked peaceful, as if he were only sleeping, instead of in a coma.<br>There was a heart monitor standing on the other side of the bed, keeping track of Harry's heartbeat.  
>Sirius transformed into Padfoot and jumped onto the bed, curling up at Harry's feet,<br>while Remus conjured a chair next to the bed and sat down, taking Harry's cold hand in his own and just holding it.

Remus took one look at Harry's unnaturally pale face and immediately burst into tears.  
>"Oh Gods, Harry, you can't do this to me, Cub!", the werewolf sobbed, clinging to Harry's hand as though it were a lifeline.<br>"I've already lost James and Lily, I can't lose you too! And besides, think of what your death would do to your Godfather!  
>It was hard enough for Sirius and I when your parents died. Your death would kill us! Don't go, Harry! Please live! Come back to us, Cub! If not for me, do it for Sirius! He needs you..hell, we both need you! Just please come back! Please Cub, wake up!"<br>As Remus finished speaking, he suddenly dissolved into a fresh batch of tears, lifting Harry's limp hand and pressing it to his cheek.

Harry sat on his bed in his room back at Number 4 Privet Drive.  
>The wall next to his bedroom door had turned into the Mirror of Erised, and Harry could see his parents in it, smiling and waving at him.<p>

Suddenly, Remus appeared out of thin air.  
>The werewolf's face was ashen, his eyes red and swollen, and there were tears falling down his cheeks.<br>"Professor Lupin?", Harry asked in surprise. "Harry, don't go!", Remus sobbed. Harry smiled sadly at Remus.  
>He was going to miss the werewolf. He would miss Sirius, too. "Sorry, Remus!", Harry said sadly. "I have to do this!"<br>"Harry, please live! If not for me, do it for Sirius! He needs you...hell, we both need you! Just please come back!"

Unsure, Harry looked back at the mirror and gasped in surprise.  
>His parents weren't just smiling and waving anymore, his mother was beckoning to him.<br>With one last look at Remus, Harry slowly walked toward the mirror and began to step through it.

Back in the Hospital Wing, the heart monitor next to Harry's bed emitted one long, loud beep.  
>Madam Pomfrey came bursting out of her office, sheer panic in her eyes.<br>"Madam Pomfrey, what's happening?", Remus demanded.  
>"We're losing him!". the Medi-witch gasped.<p>

Remus let out a howl of pure agony and Sirius changed back and shook Harry's shoulders hard.  
>"Don't you dare die on me, Harry James Potter!", he growled. "You hear me? Don't you dare die! I won't let you!"<p>

Harry was halfway through the mirror when Sirius suddenly appeared behind him. "Don't you dare die on me, Harry James Potter!", the animagus growled.  
>"You hear me? Don't you dare die! I won't let you!"<br>And with that, Sirius yanked Harry back out of the mirror, which instantly solidified and cracked.

Suddenly, Harry's heartbeat came back and the three sighed in relief.  
>Sirius turned back into Padfoot and curled up again at Harry's feet,<br>while Remus pulled the boy to his chest, a few stray tears making their way into Harry's hair as Remus hugged him tightly, determined to never let the boy go.


	9. Four Months Later

Chapter Nine: Four Months Later

It had been four months since Harry's last near-death episode and Sirius and Remus had not left Harry's side since.  
>The two men were horrified over how close they had come to permanently losing the teenager they thought of as their own.<br>True, Harry's biological father was James Potter, but both Sirius and Remus considered Harry to be their own son in all but blood,  
>and couldn't bear the thought of losing him. Sirius mentally referred to Harry as his 'pup', while Remus preferred the term 'cub'.<p>

After Harry's last episode, both Sirius and Remus had vowed never to leave Harry's side until he awoke from his coma.  
>His pneumonia had been cured on Halloween, but the boy remained deep in his coma.<br>As Peter had been captured and Sirius's name cleared after the Department of Mysteries fiasco, Sirius was now a free man.  
>He had been given full legal custody of Harry and had also adopted the teen.<br>And since the adoption legally made Sirius the teenager's father, the animagus had named Remus as Harry's new godfather.  
>He would also be living at Number 12 Grimmauld Place with Harry and Sirius.<br>Needless to say, Remus was thrilled at the prospect of being Harry's godfather, but also a little reluctant about moving in with Harry and Sirius.

True to their word, both Sirius and Remus now spent every second of every day in the Hospital Wing with Harry.  
>As of two weeks ago, both men had started refusing meals and they had quit bathing in mid September. They felt that if Harry died, the least they could do for him would be to follow him into death.<br>The two men had also vowed never to let Harry out of their sight if the boy survived.  
>School had already started and Ron and Hermione were constant visitors.<br>Harry had been in his coma since August 9 and it was now December 18.  
>It would be Christmas in exactly one week and everyone was starting to lose hope that Harry would ever awaken from his coma.<br>There was talk about transferring the boy to St. Mungos if he didn't awaken by the end of the month.  
>Throughout all of this, Sirius and Remus remained at Harry's bedside, desperately waiting for him to awaken. <p>


	10. Life or Death?

Chapter Ten: Life or Death?

It had been six days and was now 11 p.m. on December 24.  
>In roughly eight hours, the sun would come up and it would be Christmas morning.<br>Everyone in the castle was full of holiday cheer.  
>Everyone that is, except Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter.<br>For Harry still lay deep in his coma and Sirius and Remus still spent every second at his bedside.

Remus sat in his chair next to Harry's bed in the Hospital Wing while Padfoot lay curled up at Harry's feet, sleeping.  
>It had been four months since Harry had first gone into his coma and Harry was still in it.<br>Harry's pale skin had developed a ghostly hue.  
>Tomorrow morning would be Christmas day and all Remus could do was wonder how he and Sirius would be able to make it through Christmas with Harry still in a coma.<p>

Grasping Harry's limp hand, Remus lovingly stroked the boy's cold cheek as he broke down into tears.  
>"Oh God, Harry!", the werewolf sobbed, holding onto the boy's cold hand like a lifeline.<br>"Please Cub, wake up! You've been in this coma for four whole months already! Tomorrow's Christmas and Sirius and I have something special planned for you!  
>"Come on, Harry! Sirius and I have been planning this since the summer after your third year,<br>and we can't do it if you don't wake up! Just please wake up, Harry! Please come back to us!"  
>Exhausted from all of his crying, Remus's head slumped forward onto Harry's bed, sleep blanketing his mind.<p>

Back in his bedroom at Privet Drive, Harry sat on his bed, staring at the wall where the Mirror of Erised had been.  
>Suddenly, Remus appeared in front of him. "Oh God, Harry!", Remus sobbed. "Please Cub, wake up! You've been in this coma for four whole months already!<br>Tomorrow's Christmas and Sirius and I have something special planned for you!  
>Come on, Harry! Sirius and I have been planning this since the summer after your third year,<br>and we can't do it if you don't wake up! Just please wake up, Harry! Please come back to us!"  
>As soon as he finished talking, Remus disappeared.<p>

Harry looked at the place where Remus had been standing half a second ago.  
>He desperately wanted to stay where he was, but he knew that he couldn't leave Sirius and Remus.<br>Not yet. And especially not on Christmas! He had to go back.  
>With a sigh, Harry got up off the bed and walked over to his bedroom door.<br>For a brief minute of uncertainty, Harry wondered how the bloody hell he was supposed to get back to his body.  
>Then, without really thinking about what he was doing, Harry opened the door and stepped outside.<p>

Almost instantly, Harry felt a strong pull tugging on him, but strangely, he was not afraid of it.  
>Harry sensed that he could trust whatever was pulling at him so fiercely.<br>Closing his eyes, Harry surrendered to the strange pull and allowed it to take him where it would.

. 


	11. A Christmas Awakening

Chapter Eleven: A Christmas Awakening

Harry's eyes fluttered open as he finally awoke from his four month long coma.  
>The first thing he noticed as he grabbed his glasses and slid them on was that it seemed to be early morning.<br>The second thing he noticed was that he seemed to be in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.  
>Slowly looking around, Harry was surprised to find Remus asleep in a chair next to his bed,<br>his head resting on Harry's sheets and dried tearstains on the werewolf's face. Harry also noticed that Sirius was curled up at Harry's feet as Padfoot.

Harry smirked. He had been waiting for a chance to get revenge on Padfoot since Christmas in Harry's fifth year,  
>when Padfoot had woken Harry up at 3:30 a.m. on Christmas morning by giving the boy a faceful of dog drool .<br>Grinning evilly as he grabbed his wand from his nightstand, Harry conjured a large bucket of ice water above the sleeping dog and proceeded to dump the whole bucket upside-down onto Padfoot's head.

The large grim-like dog bolted upright with a snarl as the bucket landed upside-down onto his the bucket off, Padfoot looked around wildly for the culprit, but froze when he saw that Remus was still asleep.  
>Slowly, Padfoot's eyes travelled up the bed, settling on Harry's face and staying there.<br>Oh how Harry wished he had a camera.

The dog's eyes grew wide as saucers and his mouth dropped open in pure shock.  
>Harry started snickering under his breath at the look on Padfoot's face,<br>but soon stopped, wincing when his extremely dry throat began to protest.  
>That did it.<p>

Padfoot immediately started barking in excitement, tail wagging frantically, before diving forward and licking Harry's face repeatedly.  
>"Ugh!", Harry groaned in disgust, weakly trying to turn his face away. "Stop it Sirius, that's disgusting."<br>Padfoot just barked louder and more insistently.

Remus opened his eyes and sat up, wincing as his back cracked at the movement.  
>"Yes Padfoot, what is it?", the werewolf asked in annoyance.<br>The dog moved aside in response, allowing Remus a clear view of Harry.

Remus froze in shock as he saw Harry, his emerald eyes open. The werewolf's eyes widened and his face went ghost-white.  
>Cautiously, Remus pinched himself to see if he was dreaming.<br>A minute later, Remus burst into tears as he hugged Harry,  
>his face buried in the boy's messy hair.<p>

"Harry-Cub, you're awake! You came back!", Remus murmured over and over as he sobbed into Harry's hair.  
>Harry just lay there in shock, more than a little confused at Remus's sudden emotional side.<br>At last, Harry could bear it no longer. "Um Remus, what happened? Why are you crying?" Harry asked hesitantly.  
>Remus just cried harder. Finally managing to get his crying under control, Remus took a deeo breath before answering.<br>"Er...Harry...about what happened...you've been in a coma for four months, today is Christmas morning.  
>And as for why I'm crying, wouldn't you cry too, if a boy you thought of as a son had gone into a coma for four months on August 9,<br>you had lost any hope of him ever waking up, and then waking up on Christmas morning to find that he has just woken up?"  
>Harry thought for a minute, then slowly nodded.<p>

Suddenly, Harry began gasping for breath as Remus grabbed him again and pulled him to his chest in another suffocating hug.  
>"Oh Gods, Harry!", the werewolf sobbed into the boy's hair. "You have absolutely no idea just how badly your coma scared me and Sirius!<br>Never do that to us again! Right Padfoot?" The dog nodded emphatically.  
>Harry agreed and was immediately pulled into another emotional hug. "Happy Christmas, Cub!", Remus whispered.<p>

THE END 


End file.
